


i have no choice

by specialagentrin



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Blood and Gore, Broken Bones, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kidnapping, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Love Letters, M/M, Multi, Obsession, One Big Happy Family, Panties, Pastel Sam Golbach, Platonic BDSM, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Sex, Porn Video, Porn With Plot, Protective Colby Brock, Protective Corey Scherer, Protective Elton Castee, Serious Injuries, Sex Club, Sex Talk, Sex Tapes, Stalking, Torture, Trap House 2.0, Video Cameras, Violence, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, camboy elton castee, camboy sam golbach, krac house, not really alternate universe, trap house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin
Summary: Sam's been low on money. He goes to Elton for advice, and Elton shows him the secrets of how he earns so much money - offer's Sam to show him the ropes. And he accepts.Except, the sex industry is more dangerous than it seems.He gained his own personal stalker, and videos of him are leaking on twitter. His DM's are blowing up from famous people wanting to do a collab, his friends are worried sick [and maybe a hint of jealously?] and he's scared in his own home.Things will become worse before they become better.
Relationships: Colby Brock & Elton Castee & Sam Golbach & Corey Scherer, Colby Brock/Corey Scherer, Colby Brock/Jake Webber, Colby Brock/Sam Golbach, Colby Brock/Sam Golbach/Corey Scherer/Jake Webber, Corey Scherer/Jake Webber, Elton Castee & Sam Golbach, Jake Webber & Tarayummy, Sam Golbach & Katrina Stuart, Sam Golbach/Corey Scherer, Sam Golbach/Jake Webber
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Begin

This was bad. 

  
  
Sam refreshed his bank account, sighing internally. He only had around two thousand, and monthly bills were due next week. And he was in charge of the water bill, and since they had a pool as well as using the hose on the daily and everyone seemed to like hot showers - it normally racked up to about seven hundred a month. 

  
  
At this rate, if his views or subscriber count didn’t go up than it’s current rate, then he was going to go broke. And that would be hella embarrassing. Sure, the Sam and Colby channel had videos surpass about a million views, but it was a joint bank account between him and Colby that the money was being transferred to. That, and the fact they saved it for going out to other states and countries. 

  
  
Elton on the other hand, was going to a new country every other month, expensive hotels and restaurants, and high-end parties at one in the morning. But checking his view count on TFIL, he had given most of his money away for charity. His own personal channel had the same amount of subs that Sam had at the moment, and yet, he somehow had a bigger bank. 

  
  
Heading downstairs, Corey and Colby we’re at each other’s neck in a competition in _Need For Speed_ and he grinned at them. Aaron passed him a wave from the couch where he was scrolling through twitter’s feed, sprawled out and looking bored. Entering the garage, Elton was busy editing a video, jamming to some beat’s he’d think would fit well in the montage. 

  
  
Tapping his shoulder, Elton looked at him and hooked the headphones around his neck. “Something up, Sam?” 

  
  
“No, I just need advice.” He says. 

  
  
“Not sure if I’m the best man to come to for advice around here, but hit me.” He pointed to the brown bean bag a few feet away from his desk. Sam pushes it closer before collapsing upon it. 

  
  
“How do people get money?” Sam starts. 

  
  
“I’m sorry?” Elton’s confused. “Like, job-wise or youtube-wise or…” 

  
  
“Just, I might go broke soon if I don’t get more subscribers soon, Elton. Or views. Or likes. However the system works.” He tells the uncle of the group. “It’s frustrating me. And I don’t want to ask Colby to start taking money out of the joint-bank account.”

  
  
“He wouldn’t mind if you did, though.” Elton tells him. “There isn’t anything wrong with that.” 

  
  
“There’s everything wrong with that! It’s supposed to be used when we go on high-end trips with you and Corey! That and our own XPLR videos. Corey was and is still more popular than I am, with his dancing or lip syncing or comedy or whatever the fuck he’s doing on soicial media platforms. You’re one of the nicest guys to ever be found on twitter, with a million and a half subs on the TFIL channel - and you don’t even use the money! You donate all of it to charity! And Colby’s got a higher view count and subscribers because he’s hotter than I am. And he’s forever single anyway.” He rubs a hand over his face. Using money out of that bank account would always be a last resort. And it would be embarrassing to ask his best friend to start removing money out of the account.

  
  
“Do you want me to pay the water bills this month, Sam? I can if you need me too. I’ve got the money.” Elton asks. 

  
  
“That’s it, Elton. I need money myself. I don’t like asking other people for help!” He sighs. 

  
  
“Why not?” 

  
  
“I don’t know. Just some internal problem inside myself, I guess.” 

  
  
“Have you tried sneaking an extra ad or two into your videos? Any sponsorships sent your way?” 

  
  
“Hollister was only meant for the Sam and Colby channel. And I checked all my emails, but nothing.” Sam looks up at him. “How do you do it?” 

  
  
“Do what?” Elton raises an eyebrow. 

  
  
“Like, you're the only one going to famous restaurants and hotels and cruises and parties and all - how?” He demands. 

  
  
“From my videos. People seem to like me, I guess?” The moment he averts his eyes, Sam knows he’s hiding something. “They invite me everywhere because of how well I’m liked by social media.” 

  
  
“No, there’s something else. How were you able to pay for the house? This cost about fifty thousand to rent, and ten thousand every month after. And I know for a fact your clothing brand didn’t make you that much.” Pushing himself up, he looks Elton in the eyes. “What are you hiding?” 

  
  
A pause, lick of his lips, rubbing the back of his neck - a sign of nervousness. “You said you wanted to make money, right?”

  
  
“Well, yeah. That’s why I came here.” He repeats like a broken record. 

  
  
“Have you ever considered the sex industry?” 

  
  
The moment the words come out of Elton’s mouth, Sam is shocked. His mouth opens and closes like a fish. Elton Castee, a porn-star? Is that why he was so assertive on being fit every month? And in some corner of Sam’s mind, he’s actually considering his offer. But his parent’s would be disappointed in stooping somewhere as low as selling your body for sex. And what if the media found out? 

  
  
He would be fucked then. Sighing, he runs a hand through his hair. Colby wouldn’t want to be around him anymore if he did become one. Yet again, he wouldn’t want to be around someone who couldn’t hold their own weight around the house.

  
  
“If you want, just think about it for tonight, okay? As much as people diss on the sex workers, it wouldn’t be so bad if there was so much unsafe sex and abuse in the system.” Elton stoops down to Sam’s eye level, squeezing his shoulder and passing him a gentle smile. “It isn’t that bad, honestly, if I could show you the ropes and all. What to do, how to dress, which clients are better than others. Trust me.” 

  
  
“What if I get raped?” Sam tells him, and he sighs, as if he’s heard this question a million times before. “What? It’s a reasonable question!”

  
  
“People only get raped when they suddenly chicken out - and I don’t mean it in a bad way, they just suddenly decide to change their minds on doing porn in general. And then there are unsafe sex practices, kinks they thought they would be into but aren’t, and just randomly selling out your body to a ‘John’.” He explains. “The news stations and media do a really shitty job at explaining what sex work actutally is - some people actutally enjoy there jobs because its sex.” 

  
  
“Oh. Okay.” Sam blinks. 

  
  
Elton glares at him. “That’s it? That’s all you have to say?” 

  
  
“No, I’m just - I’m actually thinking about it. That’s all.” He replies. “Can I sleep on it? And give you my answer tomorrow?” 

  
  
“Of course.” Elton tells him. They share a hug before Sam waves him goodnight, denying Corey’s request for a few rounds with him on the Xbox.    
  


* * *

  
  
The next morning, he waits until everyone else leaves the kitchen. 

  
  
He bites his lower lip. “Elton?” 

  
  
“Yeah?” He looks up from his phone, absentmindedly eating his toast. 

  
  
“I want in.” He firmly states. Elton looks shocked for a moment, as if he didn’t actually think Sam would take the offer. 

  
  
“You sure about this?” Elton says. 

  
  
“Yes.”    
  



	2. shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sam and elton go shopping.

Elton had suddenly screamed to the house that they we’re going to go clothes shopping, much to Aaron’s confusion. When he asked to tag along, he shut him down quickly and left the house, pulling Sam by the arm into his car. The drive there was pretty much uneventful, Elton tapping his fingers against the steering wheel in a somewhat excited motion. Swinging into a parking lot, they came out and walked downstairs, only to see the Beverly Hills mall. 

  
  
Sam freezes in shock. “Elton, are you serious?” 

  
  
“Uh, yeah?” He replies, unfazed. 

  
  
“You know this is one of the more exclusive malls in Cali, right? Like, it’s expensive. I’m not going to be able to afford half the shit in here.” He tells Elton. 

  
  
“Don’t worry about it, you're not the one buying. I am.” Wrapping an arm around his shoulder, he brings him inside. “And since I’m paying, I get to choose what you wear.” 

  
  
“Oh god.” Sam groans. 

  
  
Steering him inside, Elton seems to know where he’s going as his head wraps around Sam’s waist, making him flush in embarrassment. Heading into a Sephora store, he tugged on Elton’s shirt, but he paid Sam no mind. He looked at one of the workers, about to ask him a question when one woman with sleek, red hair made a dramatic gasp. 

  
  
“Ethan!” She screamed, jumping on top of him for a hug. 

  
  
“Hey! Jesus christ, Rea - I missed you too!” He grins. “Please tell me you have all the latest selections for me.” 

  
  
“Of course I do! What kind of person would I be if I wasn’t? Certainly not the CEO!” She responds, looking at Sam. “Oh? Is this a friend of yours?” 

  
  
“He’s actually my boyfriend, Sammy Gold.” He flashes a smile, kissing his forehead. Sam turned to him like he was batshit insane. 

  
  
“Aw, Sammy, you look beautiful. Of course, you could use a few touch-ups.” She says, but Elton waves her off. 

  
  
“I love him however he looks. But we are going to the spa later to remove all the body hair and maybe do his eyebrows and upper lip and face masks. Just in case I like to spoil him and the rest of the roommates.” He tells her. “But he does need few tips in makeup, as well as finding the right shades and colors for him.” 

  
  
“Oh, trust me - we have the right people for him.” Taking a hold of Sam’s face, her thumb runs over his lips as another one traces his eyebrows. Looking at him directly in the eye, Sam can’t help but stare back at her brown ones. Her hand cards through his hair before stepping back and inspecting his body. “With his skin tone, I would go for much lighter, softer colors. Pink would look stunning on him. Or if you ever decide to go full black, dark purples and blues will clash wonderfully. Orange and brown - not so much - unless you want flashy. Green could only look good in some situations.” 

  
  
“Great! Are you open for anyone to do his makeup and pick out some brands for him in about...two hours? Maybe a bit later than one.” Elton asks her, and she nods eagerly. 

  
  
“Anything for one of my favorite consumers.” She has one of her employees take photos of him before three scurry off to go find something fitting for his complexion. Her and Elton kiss one another on the cheek before they take their leave. 

  
  
When they’re at least five stores away, he glares at him. “What the fuck, Elton? We’re dating now?” 

  
  
“It was either we’re dating or you might have to pay for your own stuff. And you know how expensive makeup brands could get. You dated Kat after all.” He shrugs, and Sam pushes his arm away. 

  
  
“That’s beside the point! Why did she call you Ethan?” Sam remarks. 

  
  
“It’s my porn name, Sam.” 

Sam goes silent for a few moments. “So you have an alias.” 

  
  
“A porn star alias, yet. Ethan Castle -” Sam snorts. “And your porn name will be Sammy Gold.” 

  
  
“That’s literally the cheesiest shit I have ever heard in my life, Ethan Castle.” He teases him, and Elton punches him lightly in the shoulder. 

  
  
They turn the corner and a spa is settled right there, as he leads Sam inside. They are greeted by a Korean woman, who communicates to Elton in basic English as he hands her a black credit card. Elton really can’t stop shocking Sam, huh?

  
  
“A black credit card, Elton?” He states as he’s led towards a chair. It tips back, and a woman applies wax to his face. “Only rich people have that shit.”

  
  
“Let just say I have a couple of very, very wealthy clients.” He beams. Sam hisses when the tiny hairs are being pulled off his face. “That’s not even my best card. Someone in Dubai gave me one with a diamond encrusted inside. I keep it hidden though.” 

  
  
“Damn.” Sam states. “People really do have long sex drives, huh?” 

  
  
“Yep.” They’re led into another room, Elton motioning for Sam to remove his clothes as he has to endure the pain of a full body wax. This is definitely going to be marked as one of the most embarrassing moments in his life. 

  
  
After a half n’ hour of pain and shame, he’s led to a room where Elton’s relaxing with a green coating on his face. One of the ladies is right besides him, cleaning out his nails. “Have fun, Sammy?” 

  
  
“I’m so going to get payback.” He shoots back.    
  


* * *

  
  


Sam was starving the moment they finished their spa treatment, and when he was looking at himself in the reflection of the I-phone, he looked a bit different. Brighter, cleaner somehow. And his skin felt smooth. Elton made a quick detour to Bath and Body Works, handing Sam a bag of products for him to use on the daily. 

  
  
Heading downstairs to the lower level, they decide to get some Chick-fil-a as Elton told Sam to meet him back at Sephora in 10 minutes. 

  
  
When he does, though, Eltons’s got Gucci and Calvin Klein and other brand’s he has never heard off hooked on his arms. Sam blinks, watching the handles make red lines into Elton’s arms and cut off his circulation. 

  
  
“I have what you’ll be wearing later.” Elton tells him. “Now, come on - time for you to get some tips and a bit of a glow-up.” 

  
  
The next hour passes in a blur as different employees show him which brands to use for his skin and which make-up products are a smash or pass. He rarely remembers any of the information he’s being given anyway, and one of the workers hands him a notebook full of hand-written notes. They only apply a bit of mascara, and a shade of pink to match his lips, before doting in a bit more brown on his rarely-visible freckles. Filling in the eyebrow a bit, Elton smiles. 

  
  
“You look beautiful, Sam.” He puts a thumbs up. 

  
  
Another worker hands him a mirror and he smiles at his own reflection. “Yeah, I guess I do?” 

  
  
He takes a quick photo and uploads it to both Twitter, Snapchat and Instagram, before shutting off all his notifications. Sam’s nervous as to what everyone else will think, and he isn’t ready for critique as of yet. Heading back to the garage, he helps Elton carry some of the bags.

  
  
“I forgot to tell you, we’re playing dress up later.” Elton tells him, when they’re pulling into the driveway. “Your going to try on some femine clothing.” 

  
  
“What?”    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me if you prefer this story to be long or short! 'cause longer version would like, go through a lot more drama and the addition of famous people, and shorter is like, less plot and the boys finding out much more quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> Crater wanted this AU, I'll deliever.


End file.
